DE 10 2010 041 550 A1 discloses a hydraulic conveying device, which has a pendulum slide cell pump, in which an inner rotor is drive-connected to an outer rotor by means of pendulum slides. The known hydraulic conveying device is also equipped with a hydraulic actuation device for changing an eccentricity between inner rotor and outer rotor, which actuation device has an actuation member for adjusting the eccentricity. The actuation member is also prestressed by means of a spring device for setting a maximum eccentricity.
Such hydraulic conveying devices can be used in motor vehicles in order to drive a hydraulic working medium, preferably oil, in a hydraulic system of the vehicle. For general improvement, it is desirable to keep the number of parts in such a hydraulic system as low as possible and in addition to ensure fast control of the hydraulic conveying device so that it can be adapted quickly to different requirements.